


Deceased Violet

by MeganauraZX



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Gen, Lumine there but also not, Post X8 but not X9, The ending was too abrupt but I didn’t want to do more, They hug bc they deserve it, X has day of sigma flashback, X needs therapy, day of sigma canon bc I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganauraZX/pseuds/MeganauraZX
Summary: Post-X8. X is worried about Axl current condition after their fight with Lumine. Zero tells him it’s fine, but it’s not. Axl, is not ok. And only X and Zero can stop him.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Deceased Violet

_ It’s all my fault,  _ X thought, looking at Axl. He was in the repair room, which could be compared to a hospital bed. He laid on a table, wires attached to his head and body. Monitors were scattered across the room, showing diagnostic of his current state. He didn’t seem infected, but something was off. There was a strange gem in his head. No one knew what it was, and it couldn’t be scanned. They planned to take it out before he regained consciousness. They just needed to see what was going on in Axl’s brain first before taking it out, to see if he really was infected or if he was experiencing any malfunctions. So far, though, Axl seemed fine. Yet, X couldn’t shake off the feeling that he failed badly. 

Zero took notice. He gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Come on X, let’s leave. You need some fresh air.” 

He looked at Zero, shaking his head. “But what if-,” 

Zero gently grabbed his hand, leading him out of the observation room. “Axl’s gonna be fine, and if he’s not well, you're allowed to yell at me.” Zero gave a calm smile as they walked out. X sighed and kept walking along. 

They walked outside of HQ and took a seat on a nearby bench. Zero relaxed comfortably on the bench, crossing his legs, but X looked uncomfortable. Both feet touched the ground, and his hands rested nicely on his lap, but Zero could see them shaking ever-so-slightly. 

“X, don’t be so anxious. He’ll be okay,” Zero said calmly, patting his friend on the back. 

“It’s still my fault,” X whispered, looking down at the ground. 

“X, if it was me you’d be even worse. You know how bad it would have been if Lumine got you. It’s not your fault that Axl got too close. How could you expect Lumine to have one final back up in him? The guy betrayed us unexpectedly, too.” 

“Except it wasn’t unexpected.” X clenched his fist. “The moment I met Lumine, I knew something was wrong. He had other Reploids turn into Sigma, what kind of sick move is that? I don’t know how I didn’t see something like that coming! I could have pulled Axl out of the way before he-,”

“And have him hit you too?” Zero asked. “I already told you how much worse it would have been if he got you, X. Assuming what he did to Axl actually infected him.” 

“Do you really think Axl  _ isn’t  _ infected?” X glared daggers at him, but Zero shrugged it off. 

“He might be. But he might not. We don’t know for sure. If he is, then we’ll try to get him back. If he isn’t, we’ll make sure nothing like that happens again.” He was starting to get annoyed with Zero, standing up to prove his point. 

“How are you so calm about this?” 

“The better question is why aren’t you calm?” 

“Don’t throw what I said back at me, Zero!” 

“I’m not. You really helped me loosen up.” 

X blinked. “What?” 

“You helped me relax. I still get anxious sometimes, but I don’t let it affect me as much. Why stress over what’s to come when I’ll do the same thing? I’ll fight until the end. You're like that too, X. You just don’t want to admit it.”

X could only stare at Zero. He couldn’t gather any words to describe his feelings. Instead, he sat back down beside him.

Zero looked up at the sky. “Sure is pretty tonight,” he said, trying to change the subject. X groaned, ignoring him. He didn’t want to fight, but he didn’t want to deal with his attitude either. The two sat in complete silence. Zero didn’t even bother trying to make X talk. Suddenly, a loud boom came from above. Both hunters arose, weapons ready. 

“What was that?!” X looked up, seeing debris fall from what seemed like five stories up. 

“X! Zero!” They heard Aila from their transmitters. 

‘‘What is it?” 

“It’s Axl! He’s-,”

Before she could even finish, they saw what she meant. Floating slowly to the ground, all the way from up the sixth story floor of HQ, was Axl. And something was clearly wrong. His armor was white and purple. Those colors, resembling a Reploid they had fought not too long ago. 

“Lumine!” X shouted, reading his Buster. “What did you do to Axl!?” Axl did not respond. He only grinned. 

“Well, I guess you can say I told you so,” Zero mumbled, digging his heels deeper into the ground. Axl raised both of his guns, opening fire. They diverged just in time to dodge and dash forward. X released a charge shot, but Axl countered with his own, cancelling it out in a flash of light. Axl floated above again and let out rapid shots. X dashed through them best he could, while Zero deflected them with his Saber. 

“X! What’s the plan?” 

“I don’t know! How could I have predicted this!?” 

“Well think of something, and do it fast!” 

The barrage of shots stopped, and Axl touched down with a feather light impact, facing his fellow hunters. 

“Okay, I might have a plan,” X said. “If the gem in his head is what’s controlling him, then we should aim for it. You hold him down with your saber and then I’ll release another charge shot at him.” 

“And if the gem isn’t the cause?” 

X‘s expression darkened, looking back at his possessed friend. “If we can’t get him back, then you know what to do,” he said grimly.

Zero nodded and dashed forward. “Cover me!” He shouted, slicing through more of Axl’s shots. 

“Roger!” 

Axl focused one gun at each of them, but the two quickly made a counter plan to that. They circled Axl, effectively cornering him, and it was just a matter of who would get an opening first. 

Axl jumped into the air, a purple aura surrounding him. His guns became bigger, which caused the hunters to gasp. He ready his cannons, aiming one at each of them.

“Quick, move!” The two dashed away as he unleashed his beam, it cut through the pavement below them and tore a rift down to the very end of the street. Axl landed on the ground and dashed forward, pointed straight at X. 

“Oh, no you don’t!” Zero screamed, lurching towards him. Axl readied his guns, but Zero quickly swung his saber towards it, knocking it out of his hand. He disarmed him fully and rushed him, pulling him close and pressing his saber to his neck. “X, now!” He barked.

“Right!” X charged up a shot, and aimed his buster at Axl, hands trembling as he lined up the shot. It situation felt almost familiar. X’s vision went fuzzy as it flooded back to him. 

“ _ Now’s your chance X! If you really want to stop me, you'll have to shoot, destroying Zero in the process!”  _

X blinked. He wasn’t outside of HQ anymore. He was back at the missile base. The day Sigma claimed his independence and started the first Maverick War. The day he betrayed the Hunters. He was holding Zero by the head, as if he was a toy. Zero was struggling desperately, limbs flailing widely: as far as his artificial limbs would let him. Not even kicks to the chest worked. Zero was completely helpless. Sigma had a wicked grin on his face as he stared at X, taunting him. All X could do was stand there. He couldn’t shoot. He was terrified. 

“X! Do it!” He heard Zero shout, through a daze of emotions clouding his judgement. 

“But-,”

“X, what are you waiting for!? Shoot! You’re the only one who can do this!”

He took a shaky breath, looking away from Sigma and Zero, he closed his eyes. 

_ Bang. _

A scream rang out. He snapped back to himself, afraid that he hit Zero. Instead, Axl lay limp in Zero’s arms. He twitched, blue electricity visible on his broken head. It seemed like he was back to normal. 

“Uhhh, where am I? Zero? X?” He groaned, blinking in confusion. 

Zero smiled up at X proudly, but X didn’t smile back. He looked at his free hand, then his buster, then back up to his friends. “A-Axl!” He choked, rushing up to his friend, tears coming out of his eyes. He pulled Axl into a hug. “AXL! I’M SO SORRY!” He held him tighter, crying into his shoulder. “I- I- I thought-“ 

“I’m confused. Why are you crying?” The young Reploid asked innocently, blinking. He tried straightening himself, but the tear wouldn’t stop coming. “Axl, Lumine, possessed you. You almost went, Maverick. I thought, I thought, we would have lost you!” X covered his face, more and more hot tears falling from his system. “X..” Zero joined the hug, hugging him from behind. Axl lowered his head, resting it on his chest. “I’m fine aren’t I? We can forget about this, right?” He chimed, looking up at X. “He’s right. It’s okay. It’s really okay.” Zero said softly. The Blue Reploid softly smiled, holding both of them closer, allowing relief to wash over him. Something he hasn’t felt in awhile. He took a breath, and said to himself “I’m okay. It’s, okay.” 

Axl was safe, that was all that mattered right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a few things but allow to critic me in reviews.  
> “Was Axl possessed by Lumine?” No. The implication was there but he isn’t. It was just a virus Lumine injected in him. Lumine got a new body after this and I hope to address this in other fic.  
> “Why did Axl wake up so soon?” He was semi aware when the virus was controlling him. He didn’t remember when he woke up but the virus was slowly corrupting his mind. But after X’s buster shot hit his head, it went away.  
> “Why did a buster shot get rid of the virus?” It’s a personal headcanon of mine that X can actually eliminate viruses, which is how he’s immune to the Maverick virus himself and hasn’t gone crazy already. But he doesn’t know how to tap into that power, and it can’t exactly cure the virus itself. I’ll also maybe write something about that.  
> Anyways I apologize if this fic was kinda vague near the end, I’m opened for critics but I didn’t go full on Axl being possessed like others. Why? Because I’m a wimp and writing axl dying or being possessed would kill me hhhhh. But yeah that’s about it. Feel free to rip me if you hated this.


End file.
